


Подержи меня за руку

by vera_est



Series: FBI verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Джаред говорил с Самантой. Он расстроен. Дженсен пытается помочь
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: FBI verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407101
Kudos: 1





	Подержи меня за руку

В тот день Джаред вернулся домой поздно. Дженсен давно уложил детей спать и теперь дожидался мужа на диване в гостиной с книгой в руках. После событий, произошедших в Вашингтоне, он взял небольшой перерыв. И теперь всё свободное время, не занятое семьёй, домом или щенком, которого спасли из водосточной канавы Джей-Джей с Шепом, проводил в саду или за чтением. Как раз сегодня добрался до изучения восторженных отзывов на «Марсианина».

Джаред снял ботинки, небрежно накинул на вешалку свою спортивную куртку и с тяжелым стоном упал рядом с Дженсеном.

— Трудный день? — тот нежно поцеловал Джареда в висок.

— Ужасный. Управление похоже на разворошенный улей. Всё носятся как ненормальные, а толку нет. Опасаются предательства, перепроверяют всё. С меня показания уже раза три сняли, запротоколировали и теперь анализируют. Вдруг и я чего-то скрываю.

— Да брось. Ты на работе до всего случившегося последний раз был, когда ещё Томас не появился. Что тебе скрывать?

— Кто их знает. Может быть, думают, что я секретное оружие таскаю в сумке, которую мы с Шепом берём на плавание, — проворчал Джаред. Но всё же позволил Дженсену стянуть с себя рубашку. Они устроились на диване вместе вплотную друг к другу. На полу осталась валяться позабытая книга.

— Забей, — Дженсен погладил его по животу, прижал к себе ещё сильнее.

— А я ещё скучал по этому дурдому. В следующий раз, когда начну ныть, что устал от домашней рутины, напомни мне об Орсике. Вот уж кто способен превратить работу федерального агента в сплошной кошмар.

Чтобы немного отвлечь Джареда, Дженсен положил руку ему на бедро. Никакого сексуального подтекста, по крайней мере не в гостиной, где их могли застукать проснувшиеся дети. Просто участие и поддержка. Поцеловав мужа в шею, Дженсен тихонько выходную ему в волосы:

— Видел её?

— Кого?

— Не притворяйся. Саманту.

В ответ Джаред стиснул его ладонь на своём бедре.

Пробиться к Сэм оказалось чертовски нелегко. Но у Джареда получилось. Хотя, скорее всего, нужно было оставить всё как есть и не докапываться до истины. Стало только хуже.

— Ты говорил с ней?

— Можно и так сказать. Я орал, она молчала. Потом я перевернул стул, и меня выгнали. Но теперь хоть ясно, ради чего она заварила эту кашу.

— Хочешь мне сказать?

— Не то чтобы я хочу... Но считаю, что ты имеешь право знать.

— Джаред, ты не обязан.

— Но будет лучше, если я скажу. Дело в деньгах. Она сделала это из-за денег. Тогда у неё болела мать, необходимых средств на лечение не нашлось. Ты сам знаешь, как страховщики умеют выкручивать яйца. Саманта завела полезные знакомства. Когда возникала необходимость, ей платили за фальсификацию улик и результатов исследования. Она почти ничем не рисковала: на всех документах стояла подпись Алоны. Да и Сэм вела себя очень осторожно. Парочку не самых платежёспособных клиентов даже упекла за решётку за попытку дать взять взятку должностному лицу. Потом мать умерла, а Сэм не смогла остановиться. Да и незачем ей было. Цепочка была надежно выстроена и хорошо продумана. Федералы до сих пор распутывают. Всё. Конец истории.

— Джаред…

— Вот теперь я действительно не хочу об этом говорить.

Дженсен осторожно обнял его за талию, через майку поглаживая чувствительную кожу внизу живота. В гостиной воцарилось уютное молчание, прерываемое только их дыханием да тиканьем часов. Так недолго было и задремать.

И Дженсен уже практически провалился в дрему, окутанный теплом Джареда, когда тот вдруг приподнялся и огляделся вокруг.

— А где Четвертак?

Дженсен сделал безнадёжную попытку прикрыть голову диванной подушкой.

— Серьёзно? Дженсен! Мы же договорились, что Джей-Джей не будет брать его с собой в кровать. И уже который раз ты и мисс Эклз забываете про обещание.

— Она такая же Эклз, как и Падалеки. Падалеки даже в большей степени, несмотря на то, что написано в документах.

— Дженсен!

— Я не могу с ними ругаться. У тебя лучше получается.

— Даже не начинай.

— Вперёд, тигр. «Иди и выгони крохотного щенка из теплой кровати на холодный пол, где ему будет грустно, одиноко и страшно!» Это цитата. Учти, Джей-Джей училась у лучшего, то есть у тебя. Гарантирую, что она станет сражаться как лев, до последнего вздоха. Ты ведь позволишь мне запечатлеть твоё позорное поражение на камеру?

— Дженсен.

— Ладно-ладно. Не шуми так. Меня устроит и фотка на телефон.

— Ещё слово, и я останусь спать на диване.

— Джаред, брось. Мы уже не так молоды. Наши спины не выдержат этого испытания.

— При чём здесь твоя спина?

Дженсен потянул его обратно на диван.

— Помнишь, мы тогда только съехались. Ты был таким юным, смешным и до невозможности благородным. Когда мы серьёзно ссорились, ты уходил спать на диван. Чтобы, дай вспомню, — «дать мне время прийти в себя и предложить компромиссный вариант».

— Ну да. С тобой это никогда не срабатывало.

— Ещё бы. Если я не чувствовал своей вины, то просто влезал между тобой и спинкой дивана.

— А если был не прав…

— Не продолжай. Никто, кроме меня, не может об этом говорить. Я стелил себе одеяло на полу. И спал так. Обычно ты просыпался ночью, чтобы отлить. И натыкался на меня. Прямо у себя под ногами.

— Буквально.

— Каждый раз это был способ извиниться. Мы никогда не умели говорить, но придумали свою собственную систему. Я укладывался возле дивана как сторожевой пёс. Наверное, и правда боялся, что тебя кто-нибудь украдёт. Ты же, в свою очередь, всегда не выдерживал, будил меня, и мы вместе шли в спальню.

— Где ты не упускал возможности залезть в мои пижамные штаны.

— А ты мне позволял. Как насчёт сегодня? Простишь?

Джаред погладил его по щеке.

— Придётся. Иначе никак. Пойдём в спальню. Если Шеп снова испугается Бугимена, побежит спасаться в комнату Томаса и застанет нас… Я пока не готов объяснять ему про птичек и пчёлок.

Дженсен без лишних слов отбросил в сторону диванную подушку, взял Джареда за руку и потянул за собой.

Несмотря на прошедшие годы, секс для них всё ещё оставался упоительным. Они знали друг друга хорошо, иногда даже слишком. Но интимным отношениям это не мешало. Как не существовало идеального рецепта счастливой семейной жизни, так и не могли занятия любовью стать скучными и приесться. Дженсен и Джаред менялись со временем, как, собственно, и большинство людей, обнаруживали в себе и друг в друге что-то новое.

Много лет назад Дженсен запал на гибкого, стройного Джареда, который с готовностью отзывался на любую ласку, не боялся экспериментов. Он открывался, принимал всё, что мог дать ему Дженсен. Стонал, подавался навстречу, закидывал свои невероятно длинные ноги Дженсену на плечи, царапал ему спину. От такого Джареда накатывало нестерпимое возбуждение и яйца поджимались.

Со временем Джаред раздался в плечах, нарастил массу. Тогда Дженсену стало интересно не столько брать, сколько отдавать. Заводила лёгкость, с которой Джаред переворачивал его на живот или ставил на четвереньки. К удовольствию примешивалось немного боли, и становилось только слаще. Дженсен ловил кайф в те моменты, когда Джаред проталкивал в него головку своего члена. Влажный от смазки член Джареда приятно скользил между ягодицами, касался ануса. Немного томительного ожидания, и они наконец оказывались связанными. Никогда не пользовались резинками, так как хранили верность друг другу. А перед усыновлением сдали кучу анализов, и их результаты подтвердили — да, все в порядке.

Иногда, между прочим, доходило и до всамделишного связывания. Однажды Джареду так не терпелось добраться до члена Дженсена, что он чуть не сломал наручники. Не какую-нибудь там имитацию из секс-шопа, а настоящие. Дженсен позаимствовал их с работы. Естественно, наручники выдержали. А вот изголовье кровати — нет. Они потом ржали над этим, когда укладывались спать и натыкались на треснувшую доску.

Сегодня Дженсен вёл. Они разделись и упали на кровать. Дженсен подгрёб Джареда под себя, укусил его за загривок и прошёлся языком по шейным позвонкам, словно пересчитывая.

— Не заморачивайся с подготовкой. Ты вчера неплохо постарался.

Дженсен и не заморачивался. Он медленно сполз ниже и развел ягодицы Джареда в стороны. Облизал палец и протолкнул его внутрь. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть подразнил, ища простату.

— Дженсен, так нечестно.

— Очень даже честно.

Джареда так просто было заставить стонать и вздёргивать бедра вверх, насаживаться на палец. Он кусал губы и запрокидывал голову. Вцеплялся пальцами в простыни. Упоительное зрелище.

Убедившись, что Джаред достаточно отвлекся, Дженсен извлек палец, подтянулся выше, навалился сверху, плотно прижал руки Джареда к матрасу и прошептал на ухо:

— Я готов. Давай, помоги мне. Приподнимись повыше.

Джаред прогнулся, стараясь поймать собой твердый член мужа. Это было не так-то просто. Головка постоянно проскальзывала мимо.

— Дженсен, я не могу.

— Можешь. Давай, Джаред. У тебя отлично получается. Сильнее. Настойчивее.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Дженсен ещё раз примерился и двинул бедрами навстречу Джареду.

— Неправда. Ты меня любишь. Ну же. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Джаред изо всех сил подался назад, напрягая бедра. От этого усилия в паху у него вспухла вена. Дженсен не мог этого видеть, но знал, что это так. И это чертовски возбуждало.

— О господи, — выдохнул Джаред, когда Дженсен наконец проник внутрь.

Они оба находились на грани, взмокшие, возбужденные. Дженсен тяжело дышал, толкаясь в Джареда. Он переплёл свои пальцы с его и, вдавливая ладони Джареда в матрас, не давал ему освободить руки.

— Действуй. Потрись о простыни.

— Сволочь.

— Не ругайся. Иначе я кончу раньше времени. Не волнуйся, я догоню. Покажи мне, как тебе хорошо.

Джаред громко вскрикнул, заелозил, стараясь достигнуть разрядки. Наконец он выгнулся дугой, едва не сбрасывая Дженсена с себя, и кончил.

Дженсен быстро вытащил член, головка вышла со смачным хлюпом. Перевернул Джареда на спину и, кончив ему на живот, тут же навалился сверху.

Отдышавшись, Джаред попытался его спихнуть:

— Я весь мокрый и липкий. Со всех сторон.

Дженсен рассмеялась ему в шею, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Давай в душ утром?

— А спать будем в луже?

— Постелим одеяло на полу.

— Я липкий. И воняю.

— Это охуенно, Джаред. От тебя пахнет мной.

— Извращенец.

— Ты сам не лучше. Не вредничай. Хочешь, я даже подержу тебя за руку.

Джаред рассмеялся.

— Обещаешь?

— Конечно. Для тебя всё, что угодно.

— Если у меня волосы в паху слипнутся…

— О, не переживай. Я придумаю, как тебе помочь.

Они скинули на пол одеяло, набросали подушек и укрылись старым уютным теплым пледом. Дженсен обнял Джареда и притянул к себе. Нашёл под одеялом его руку и крепко сжал её. В ответ Джаред положил их переплетённые пальцы к своей груди.


End file.
